whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Eclipse Caste
The Eclipse Caste are the mediators and arbitrators of the Unconquered Sun. In the First Age, the Harmonious Voices negotiated for peace among the Solars, other Exalted, and the humans. When the sun and the moon are in perfect alignment, the result is a spectacular solar eclipse. Visible all across Creation, it is an exceptionally auspicious event. The Unconquered Sun and Luna become one, and the day dims sufficiently to reveal the Five Maidens. At this moment, the unity of Heaven is visible for all to see. Similarly, the Eclipse Caste brings unity and order, and its members touch all corners of society, crossing boundaries and bringing people together. During the time of the Solar Deliberative, the Crowned Suns held the Realm together with their diplomacy. They helped to forge consensus between the many Exalts and negotiated treaties between the Realm and barbarian tribes, the spirit courts and even the Fair Folk. As administrators and censors, they kept the gears of the empire running smoothly. When the Dragon-Blooded instigated their coup, the Eclipse Caste who survived the initial assault attempted to resolve the crisis with diplomacy. Their efforts were met with lies, treachery and murder—the Dragon-Blooded were not interested in diplomacy. The Crowned Suns fled to their allies and called on the spirit courts, the elementals and the princes of the beasts for aid. Yet, these allies were not enough, and one by one, the Quicksilver Falcons fell before the armies of the Dragon-Blooded. When the Solars returned, the world witnessed the first solar eclipse since the Terrestrial Exalted took power. Now, the members of the Eclipse Caste have begun the difficult process of reunifying the world. Negotiating with mortal sovereigns, gods, the Fair Folk and the dead, they attempt to bring order to the chaos gripping Creation. Members of the Eclipse Caste are chosen from those who excel at social interaction. They work quietly and move with effortless grace, influencing the opinions of others. They are the shamans who make pacts between men and spirits, the messengers between the lands of the living and the dead and the censors who keep governments functioning honestly. The Crowned Suns excel at communication and organization. Members of the Eclipse Caste are frequently the voices of their circles. As natural communicators, they turn strangers into allies, and their organizational skills keep their groups running smoothly. Anathema The Dragon-Blooded call the Eclipse Caste the Deceivers for the lies they spun and their fierce voices that drove men mad. Anima Anima Banner Eclipse Caste Solars have a golden disc within a circle for their caste mark. Their animas are brilliant whites and golds, almost sparkling, but filmy and fluctuating, like the corona of the sun during an eclipse. Anima Effect When an Eclipse Caste Solar is party or witness to an oath, he may use his anima to sanctify it. The character must shake hands to seal the agreement or touch the hands of those who are party to it. In response, his anima burns brightly, swirling with the words and runes by which Heaven gave him the right to arbitrate such matters. Those who break such an oath (including the Exalt himself) suffer a terrible curse. The Exalt spends 10 motes of Essence and a point of Willpower to sanctify the oath. Those who break it will suffer terrible luck from their oathbreaking. A number of times equal to the Exalt’s Essence at the time he witnesses or agrees to the oath, the oathbreaker will horribly botch a critical action. When this happens is up to the Storyteller, but it is always at the worst possible moment. The Exalted need not even be alive when the curse takes effect—he sanctifies the oath, but Heaven enforces it. This sanctification may be invoked without cost once the Solar spends 11-15 motes of Peripheral Essence. In addition, Eclipses are protected by ancient pacts with the spirit world, the demon princes and the Fair Folk. Crowned Suns and their companions who are on legitimate business with those beings may not be attacked without just cause (though they may be goaded into attacking and nullifying the oaths). Such creatures must honor the rules of hospitality. Such beings may pretend to be uncompelled, but ultimately, they cannot attack members of an embassy unless they can provoke the characters into breaking the peace. Finally, the Eclipse Caste Solars are talented generalists. Provided they have a tutor, they may learn the Charms of other types of Exalted, spirits or the Fair Folk. These Charms cost double the normal experience of Favored Charms to learn (usually 16 points). In addition, these Charms cost an additional 2 motes to use. Eclipse Caste characters may not start the game knowing non-Solar Charms without Storyteller permission. Caste Abilities Members of the Eclipse Caste excel in all forms of communication, organization and travel. They have a natural affinity for the skills of Bureaucracy, Linguistics, Ride, Sail and Socialize. Other Associations The period of Calibration, the color silver, the center direction, the element of air, the gibbous moon and the Maiden of Journeys Sobriquets Crowned Suns, Harmonious Voices, Solar Winds, Quicksilver Falcons, Quills of Heaven, The Deceivers (derogatory) Concepts Adventurous sailor, ambitious courtier, ambitious young noble, army quartermaster, careful spy, elderly society matron, professional diplomat, professional messenger, trade intermediary, village shaman See Also Category:Exalted glossary